The Golden Grasslands
by KurosakiMel
Summary: A quick one-shot of Yuriy Dreyar and Mavis Vermillion finally reuniting in the Golden Grasslands after they died. Pairing: Yurvis


_**The Golden Grasslands**_

It was just another new day in the Golden Grasslands. Mavis was sitting on her knees, lightly playing with the golden grass as warm wind blew across the field. It was like this every day. She would wake up, walk around for a while, sit down and play with the grass, take a nap, wake up, go for another walk, and then finally go back to sleep. It was a continuous cycle. There was nothing much for her to do in the Golden Grasslands. She was all alone.

It was a warm comfortable place, but it would be even better if she hadn't been alone. She didn't know how long she had been in this place, but she did know that it didn't matter how much time passed. She was dead and she knew this, so she didn't have to worry about aging or care for how many years passed.

Mavis stood up and unruffled her pink dress. She let out a sigh as she looked up. When she did, her eyes widened slightly. In the distance, there was a small figure. It was too far away for her to make out what it was, but she knew it was something she hadn't seen before. The girl narrowed her emerald eyes and took a step forward to try and see what it was.

* * *

Yuriy had been walking through these odd Golden Grasslands for what seemed like forever. He had his hands in his black pant pockets as he was walking around. He green eyes were staring at the ground as he walked, watching the soft grass sway lightly with the help of the warm breeze.

It was a nice place. It was warm. Not too warm, but not cold either. The temperature was just right, and the breeze made it twice as good. The sky was a nice beautiful blue, and the golden grass intrigued him. The only downside was that he was all alone. He couldn't tell how much time passed, since time never really seemed to move in this field.

He had gotten tired and would fall asleep when that happened, so he assumed when those moments occurred, a new day was starting. This place showed no night sky, which disoriented him. It was always the afternoon, not early morning, not night time, just the afternoon. He supposed it was nice. He just wished the sky would go a little darker when he went to sleep.

Yuriy finally looked up from the ground after a while, but when he did he stopped. In the far distance, he saw a very small figure. It was so small from where he was. It was hard to tell whether it was a person, or just some random thing in the middle of the field. He took a couple more steps forward, to see if he could get a better look, but the figure was just too small.

* * *

Mavis jumped a little when the figured got close to her. Slowly, Mavis began to walk towards the figure. As she did, her heart started beating really fast in her chest for an odd reason. After a couple paces of moving, she came to an abrupt stop.

Her green eyes slowly widened when she managed to catch a glimpse of the figure. It _was_ a person. It wasn't just any ordinary person though. She felt herself shake lightly as she raised her small hands to her mouth, a large smile growing on her face.

She recognized that person anywhere. It was the man who had taken her to the great outside world. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip lightly before she began running forward.

"Yuriy!" She called to him. "YURIY!"

* * *

Yuriy blinked when the figure began to run towards him. His eyes widened just slightly when he heard an all too familiar voice. It was quiet since she was so far away, but he knew that voice. Yuriy smiled and began running towards her too. It was that strange little girl she had met on Tenrou Island. The girl he had fallen in love with greatly.

"Mavis! Mavis!" Yuriy called to her as well. "Ma-" His words were cut off.

Mavis had jumped onto him and tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. "Yuriy…" The blonde girl lightly nuzzled her head against the man's chest lightly. "I never thought I'd see you again…"

Yuriy smiled softly when he heard her voice up close. He wrapped his arms around her small body. Holding her again made him feel warmer than he already was. His heart was slowly settling down now that he was sure this little girl was Mavis. He stroked his hand through her soft blonde hair.

"I never thought I'd see you again either." Yuriy gently told her, as he sat up, taking Mavis with him. He continued to hold her in his arms. "I didn't think I'd see _anyone_ again for that matter." He laughed lightly, which caused the girl to laugh as well.

Mavis pulled back from him and rested her hand on his shoulders. "I've been hoping you'd come. I'd wait here forever for you." Mavis said to him with tears still in her eyes, and a very large happy smile on her face.

Yuriy laughed a little. He took his thumb and lightly rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Hey, now. Don't cry…" The blonde whispered. He stroked her cheek lightly. "If you cry, you won't be able to see the fairies." The man reminded her playfully.

Mavis shook her head, hugging him again. "I don't care if I can see the fairies…As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Tears welled up in her eyes again. It felt so nice to have company again, but it was even better that it was Yuriy, the man she had fell in love with.

Yuriy kissed the top of her head before standing up, taking Mavis' hand. Mavis looked up at him with a confused expression, but remained holding his hand. "As long as we're together, our journey is never ending."

Yuriy lightly squeezed her hand. "Let's go find those fairies together!" He smiled softly down at her.

Mavis smiled joyously with some tears running down her face. "Yes!"

With that the two of them, hand in hand, ran through the Golden Grasslands, continuing their search for the fairies.

* * *

 **Authors note: Okay, this was made a really long time ago xD This was made before I saw Fairy Tail Zero chapters 11, 12, and 13. But I had a lot of fun writing it. I just love Yurvis so much. Though, I like to also call them "Mop" since I don't simply call them "Yuriy" and "Mavis". I normally call Yuriy "Pops" and Mavis "Miss Mavis". Miss Mavis should be pretty obvious as to why I call her that, but Pops may not be. But it's simple as to why I call him that. He is Gramps' dad. Simple as that. ^_^**

 **Alrighty, so that's all for now. Another Yurvis book is coming out soon. It's going to be a Royal AU, look forward to it!**

 **~Kurosaki**


End file.
